This invention relates to hoists or load assemblies. More specifically, the invention pertains to such apparatuses that are portable. In addition, the invention involves hoist assemblies that are used with a trailer hitch of a vehicle.
Loading large or heavy objects in commercial or industrial settings is often done with the use of pallets and forklifts or the like. In such settings heavy equipment is available for laborers to lift and move these objects. Oftentimes, individuals are faced with loading large or heavy objects in residential, recreational or agricultural environments. In addition, a person may be in a remote location where lifting equipment is not available. For example, hunters having killed large game such as deer are faced with cleaning and loading the carcass onto a truck or sports utility vehicle. Similarly, a farmer may have a need for lifting large, heavy objects onto a vehicle, but may not have the necessary equipment available at that point in time, or at that particular location.
Accordingly, a need exists for a hoist assembly that is portable in nature but structurally sound to lift objects that an individual may not otherwise be able to handle. In addition, it is beneficial for such an assembly to be adapted for use with a trailer hitch on a vehicle.
The present invention is for a portable hoist assembly. The hoist assembly includes a base member, support member and boom. A winch assembly is connected to the support member and boom, and an engagement member is attached a line for lifting objects. The base member and boom are pivotally attached to the support member enabling one to collapse the hoist assembly to a storage position. The engagement member is detachable from the line, inserted and secured in the support member, boom or base member for storage.
The base member is inserted into a receiving member. In the case of the hoist assembly with a vehicle, the receiving member takes the form of trailer hitch within which the base member fits. An indicator on the base member identifies that portion of the base member necessary to fit within the receiving member for operation of the hoist assembly. The support member is pivoted to a substantially upright position. The boom is rotated to extend lateral of the support member. A winch assembly is mounted to the support member and line from the winch is threaded through a pulley. An engagement member is attached to a free end of the line for lifting objects.